


Her(self) (sister)

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Dark, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-14
Updated: 2007-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She saw her(self) (sister) looking back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her(self) (sister)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. 

She hasn't been able to comfortably masturbate ever since the day she looked in the mirror and saw her(self) sister looking back. Once that happened, the hands on her body didn't feel like her own. They felt like a stranger's. They felt like Jessica's.

And that is nothing short of batshit insane, she reminds herself, the kind of crazy that gets your kid taken away and lands you in a mental hospital while doctors circle you muttering about schizophrenia. Some days she weighs out the kinds of crazy in her life: multiple personalities versus a dead sister who is somehow still alive and has superpowers. Most days she just closes her eyes when she touches herself. It's easier that way.

The crazy-weighing becomes a moot issue the day Jessica seizes control and Niki's the one stuck in the mirror, watching her (sister's) hands play across her (sister's) body. She tries to bang on the glass, to stop this, but her hands move in time with her sister's and all four of them play across the body reflected in the mirror.

The mechanics of it are simple enough, their fingers on their body, circling their clit and dipping inside, stretching them wide. Their body arches upward, shudders, and when it subsides, sinking into the mattress, their eyes blink sleepily.

Jessica laughs and Niki wants to cry. She can see her(self) (sister) smiling and it terrifies her because the smile is hers and hers alone.


End file.
